Now
by Hitotsune-Kozo
Summary: Sometime after a pivotal moment in both of their lives, Kim and Shego meet once again.


**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. This story is done just for fun. Any characters mentioned in this story that aren't seen or mentioned in the Kim Possible show are OCs and are the property of their creator(s).

**Author's Note:** This is just a one-shot to get me back into doing fanfics, since it's way too long since I wrote any.

**Kim Possible**

**Now**

It was raining.

The moon was said to be full, but the clouds that were even now shedding their tears hid it away. There wasn't any thunder, nor lightning; just the rain. It could be likened to the sky being just sad and sorrowful instead of angry. For some reason, on this particular night, the rain seemed to have made all of the lights in the city dimmer, as though to make the city as sad as the sky.

Once again, two adversaries stood before one another. As before, they face one another on the roof of a building. And other than the lack of lightning and thunder, this night was like one in their shared past. A night that had changed them both forever, though only now were they truly realizing it. For a while, nothing was said. At least, no words were exchanged. The two of them just stood there, looking at each other. They were close enough that neither would have to speak loud to be heard, but it was simultaneously a gulf that would require a leap of faith to cross. Naturally, it was the older of the two who – reluctantly – broke the silence.

"So here we are, Princess," Shego said, her voice tense but thick with something that was hard to identify.

"Yeah, Shego," Kim Possible replied. "But what now?"

"I don't know, Kim," the green-tinted woman replied, her hands falling open at her sides and her gaze drifting to the rooftop. By now, the rain had drenched them both and Shego's long hair – normally volumous and full – was slicked down and smooth, following the curves of her head, neck, and back. Kim's hair was the same.

"Look, Shego," the red-head began, "about the last time we'd faced each other in the rain-"

"Forget it, Kim," was the reply. Shego looked up, a lost and forlorn expression on her face. "I had it coming, after what I helped Drakken do to you."

"All I wanted to do was hurt you," she said. "To get revenge for what you'd done to me. And at the end . . ."

"After you'd kicked me into the tower."

"Yeah, after that. Well, I smiled. I was . . . not exactly happy, but I guess satisfied by what I'd done."

"I don't blame you, Kim. What I'd done was wrong and immoral. I know I'm supposed to be a villain, to be evil, but what happened that night never sat well with me."

"It was the same for me, with what I'd done to you. I'm supposed to be the hero, the 'good guy.' I'm not supposed to try to deliberately inflict pain, or try to seriously enjoy someone." Kim held up her hands a bit and stared down at them. "What kind of a 'hero' does it make me if I enjoyed what I did to you? Even if I felt guilty about it afterwards?"

"It makes you human," Shego told her, walking up to her and placing her own hands on top of Kim's. "No one's perfect. And while no one is an angel, neither are they a devil. And I know that sounds weird coming from me, after all that I've done and helped to do."

"Yeah, but it's a good weird, I think," Kim replied.

"You know, Kim, I think you're the only person I've ever known that has understood me," the raven-haired young woman replied. She was only a couple of years older than Kim, but what she'd gone through in life prior to her contracting with Drakken made her feel older. "Even slightly. I know whenever we met we were always fighting and taunting each other. But when we were fighting, I felt . . . I dunno. Some kind of connection or link to you."

"You know that Ron and I were dating, right?" Kim said, though the question was seemingly out of the blue."

"Yeah, yeah, I know- Wait. 'Were?'"

"Yeah. We tried it after the prom, where we kissed for the first time. It just felt weird. Really weird."

"Well, yeah. Have you actually taken a good look at him?"

"It didn't last long; just a couple of months. Then one day I just told him we were done." Kim looked up into Shego's eyes and gave a sad little half-smile. "I know none of that seems connected to what you had said, but it is; I've felt as you said you did. Like we were connected in some way. I never really noticed, though, until after that night on the top of the Bueno Nacho tower."

"I know what you mean."

"So what about you and Drakken?"

"Well, unlike you and the sidekick, there was really nothing at all there. Not that that blue moron realized that. Although that isn't the answer to the question you're really asking. I've quit."

"You what?"

"I quit. I stopped working for him. Done. Through. And whatever else you want to call it." Shego sighed, and would've dropped her hands if Kim hadn't gripped them. She could see the question in Kim's eyes, as well as something else: acceptance. As though no matter what else she said, the red-head wouldn't judge her in anyway but accept it all without reservation. It was, Shego realized, trust. Taking a breath, she went on. "My head just wasn't 'in the game' anymore. Sure, I broke the two of us out of prison, and, yeah, we committed more crimes and tried the whole 'world-domination' scheme again and again. But it just didn't have any real meaning to me anymore."

"I thought something was off about our battles, but I couldn't really tell," Kim said slowly. "It was just a feeling, an instinct."

"Kim, I have something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

Deep breath. "You're the only person I've ever felt close to. Ever. You know my brothers; you met them, after all." Kim started to speak, but Shego slipped a hand out and held up a finger. "Wait before you say anything. Growing up, even before the metero that gave us our powers, we were never close. Or at least, I was never close to any of them. Hego is the oldest, and believed that made him in charge and responsible for all of us. Which, to him, meant he had to know what all of us were doing all of the time. I wasn't all that close to my dad, either, since he seemed to approve of whatever Hego did. My mom . . . well, I was just like her as far as personality goes so we tended to butt heads a lot."

Shego paused to take a breath, and Kim didn't speak. She didn't want to; she was afraid that if she did it would break Shego's train of thought and ruin whatever was going on between them.

"Then after the meteor hit, it was worse as far as Hego was concerned," she continued. "Well, from my perspective, anyway. He became more egocentric and overbearing. Dad basically disowned us and disassociated from us; Mom tried to do the opposite but Dad made sure she had no idea where we were after the 'accident.' Eventually I got fed up with being ordered around by a brother who believed that there was only right and wrong, that everything was essentially black and white instead of living color. So I left and ended up hooking up with Drakken." She seemed to come back to herself and smiled at Kim. There wasn't as much sadness in that smile this time. "It may have been a mistake to do that, but it turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life."

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked.

"It let me meet you," Shego replied. "I'm sure you've figured out, by now, what I am."

"What do you mean? You're human, aren't you?"

"That's not what I meant, Princess," she said. "I'm a lesbian."

"A lesbian?"

"Yep. I am sexually and romantically attracted to women."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't shocked or disgusted or anything?"

"Okay, first of all, anyone who would be disgusted by that deserves to have their asses kicked. That's who you are, right?"

"Yeah," Shego replied slowly.

"Then that's who I accept." Kim smiled at Shego, her own smile losing any trace of sadness. "I've known for what seems like my whole life that I'm different. Even taking into account the whole 'globe-trotting teen hero' bit. I'm neither gay, nor straight, nor bisexual. If I was to be 'classified' that way, I'd call myself pansexual. It isn't the person's gender that matters to me; just the person. Male, female, transitional, whatever. Doesn't matter to me. People are who they are, and that is who I am attracted – or not attracted – to; the person."

And for a while they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. It is said that the eyes are the window to the soul; for Kim and Shego, those windows were wide open, allowing them to see the other for who they truly were. After what seemed like a moment yet also an eternity, both young women realized that it had stopped raining. The clouds were still there, but were slowly dissipating.

And as they stood there, they also realized that something had occurred between them. Another moment in time that would change them forever, and put them on the path to the greatest adventure either of them had ever had.

**End Note:** And that's that. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
